


I see dead people (but not really)

by thebatmandiaries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, au where five and klaus are twins, except five's is much more subtle, they both have powers that deal with communicating with ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: A question I asked myself late at night: what if Five also, to some extent had Klaus's powers as well? How would that effect him in the future? In the past? In the present?





	1. You say you still care for me but your heart and soul needs to be free

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note: 
> 
> -Five and Klaus are twins.  
> -Five can hear dead people, but not see them.  
> -He doesn't know about this power, he just thought he was going crazy.
> 
> As always, rightful things go to the rightful owners, and some dialogue was lifted from the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the diner scene, I suggest watching this: https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=316928372295925 also, this chapter title is from Kim Wilde's "Keep Me Hanging On"

_Five_. the voice whispers to him. He looks around the barren wasteland. There isn’t a person in sight. Maybe after all these years, he finally _has_ gone crazy. He looked around, seeing shadowy figures cross the wasteland. He shakes his head and the figures disappear. The voices don’t.

“Five, are you okay?” He hears Delores ask him.

“I’m fine.” He says to her. “Just my imagination.”

He stops the wagon and takes a seat. Pulls out what he now considers food. He takes a bite and tries not grimace at the taste. It was awful, but he couldn’t starve to death, he needed to get back to his family, he needed to stop this. There was no other choice.

“Don’t push yourself too hard.” Delores says, sounding worried.

“I won’t, that’s why I’m taking a rest.” He rolls his eyes.

“Not what I meant.” She mutters.

Five laughs at her response. “I know, I just like giving you a hard time.”

Delores laughed. “Of course you do. Why am I not surprised?”

Five smiles at her. She was always so understanding, so patient. He was glad to have found her, or he would have gone mad. ( _Maybe he already had_.)

Suddenly, a commotion of noise got him ready to prepare to fight. It was a blonde haired woman. She carried a briefcase, and wore all black. He frowned. It was impossible that anyone had survived. And yet, she was here.

_How?_

“Hello, Number Five, I’ve been waiting to meet you.” She smiled.

 

* * *

 

Klaus frowned. He had this weird feeling (weirder than usual) all throughout today. Of course, excluding their father's untimely death, it had been normal so far. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I just don’t know Ben.” He said, flipping through his book. “It’s the darndest thing.”

“Darndest? Really?” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Don’t mock me on my word choice, Ben.” He looked at the time. “It’s time for our dearest fathers funeral, we better get going, don’t want to miss it!”

Ben rolled his eyes, but followed him out of the room to the estate grounds.

He still couldn’t shake that feeling though, no matter what he told Ben.

 

* * *

 

Five looked around the scenery. It was the day of the JFK parade through Dallas, and he had his shot already lined up. In a split second, he changed his mind. He quickly took his book out, and frantically looked through it. _If_ _only his equations were right!_ He stumbled across one such equation in his book.

He pushed through the limit of his powers, he could _feel_ time bending to his will, the voices quoted for once. He saw a portal, his family, and pushed though, as hard as he could.

Then he made it.

Onto the lawn in front of his family, who all looked to be thirty or so. _When did they got so old?_ he thought to him self. He looked at his new body, courtesy of time traveling. _When did I get so young? Delores kept saying the equations were off, I bet she’s laughing at me now._

“Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?”

“Shit.” Five lets out a sigh. “What's the date? The exact date.”

“The 24th.” Vanya says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Of what?”

“March.” She continues, looking at He rest of her siblings.

“Good.” Five nods.

“So, are we gonna talk about what just happened? It's been 17 years.”

Five scoffs. “It's been a lot longer than that.”

“Five?” He heard another voice say. He turned to the voice, and it was Klaus.

He smirked. “What? No ‘welcome homes’?”

Klaus gave him a big bear hug, which he pretended to hate. Then Vanya gave him a small smile, which he returned.

Luther raised an eyebrow. “Where'd you go?”

Five shrugged. “The past, the future, take your pick. And it's shit, by the way.”

Luther squinted at him, suspicious.

Alison glared at him and smiled. “ _We_ are happy you’re finally home Five. We’ve missed you.”

“I’m sure.” He said. “I have some important news to share, One of the reasons I needed to come back.

“First, let’s get you something to eat. I’m sure your hungry after all that.” Grace smiled at him.

The whispers, which had been quiet, had returned. He shook his head and smiled, “Sure, that’d be great.”

 

* * *

 

He needed coffee, badly. He looked through all the cabinets, everywhere, nothing. The voices were still there.

_How could you let me die?_

_Why did you kill me?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

He tried to push the voices out, shove them away, but it was harder than usual. He swore he saw an old target, back from him being a temporal assassin, but it was probably his mind playing tricks on him again, as usual.

“Forty-two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee.”

“Dad hated caffeine.” Diego raised an eyebrow.

“Well, he hated children, too, and he had plenty of us.” Five grabs the car keys. “I'm taking the car."

“Where are you going?” Allison asked.

He rolled his eyes. “To get a decent cup of coffee.”

“Do you even know how to drive?” Klaus laughed.

Five scoffs, like the very ida of him not knowing how ot do something was laughable. “I know how to do everything.”

He drove over to the old donut place, parked and went inside. It was much dirtier from when he remembered it to be, the last time he had been here. But it would do just the same. He was relaxing, enjoying his coffee, and then let out a sigh as he saw a group of people enter the donut shop and sit down.

“I thought I would have had more time before she went after me.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“You broke your contract.” The man said, nonchalantly eating his donut. “You need to go with us.”

“I don’t think so.” He said, still drinking his coffee.

“Come on, you think I want to hurt a kid, especially one close to my daughters age?” The man shook his head. “I don’t want or need that in my conscience.”

“What makes you so sure you can?” He smirked.

He looked at the knife by his plate, and jumped into action. Bullets sprawled the doorway, the walls and the ceiling. He popped from place to place, swiftly getting rid of each agent before stopping in front of the man who had confronted him.

“I’d tell you what to say to the Handler, but unfortunately for you, you won’t be seeing her anytime soon.” He smirked, then quickly grabbed his and neck and broke it. A device pinpointed his location, and he resolved to stop that right now.  _I don't need more of them coming after me any time soon._

He didn’t need his siblings barging into this already fragile situation. He grabbed the knife, and cut into his arm, pulling out the tracker. He would dispose of this later.

He left the men on the floor for the police to find. If he was lucky, the Handler would hear of what had happened here and realize he wasn’t to be trifled with that easily.

He could only hope that was the case.


	2. The king called up his jet fighters (he said you better earn your pay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five deals with his burgeoning power. Chapter title from "Rock the Casbah" by the Clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some canon divergence here folks. It’s nothing that will impact the plotness show hugely, but it’s important enough to say it nonetheless.
> 
> Also, it’s like really early in the morning and I have a headache, I will edit this later, please ignore any spelling errors and such for now. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He went to Vanya. She was the only one who he could trust right now. His arm was sluggishly bleeding and he was trying to stop the blood flow. He needed to get rid of the tracker, but he hadn’t thought of what would happen after.

 

 _Stupid._ he thought to himself.

 

“Well, young man, you look like you need a hand.” A older ladies voice said, begins him.

 

He whirled around to see absolutely no one, and he took a calming breath, willing his anxiety to not rise up. He opened his eyes after a couple fo deep breaths, and continued walking.

 

“I don’t think he heard you, you old bat.” A man said, near the old lady.

 

“Quiet you old man, I’m trying to get this nice boy some help. He clearly needs it, just look at that wound!” Five heard her say again.

 

He slowly turned around and, again, saw no one there. His anxiety rising, even though he tried it shove it down. He took another breath, albeit shakily,

 

 _There’s no one there. It’s just like in the future where you swear you heard the voice of your family screaming at you._ _It's not real_. He took another breath. _Calm down._

 

“Hey Five, you okay?” A hand landed on his shoulder. In pure reflex, he flipped the person over his shoulder and they laid on their back. He frowned when he realized who it was.

 

“I’m fine.” He said, walking away from him. But not before he saw two figures out of the corner of his eye. They were dressed in old timely clothes, and disappeared a few seconds later. He blinked, wondering if he imagined that.

 

My mind is playing tricks on me, again, as usual.

 

“Five, seriously, are you alright?” Klaus said again.

 

He took a look at his brother. Even though they had been twins, he still looked the same as he did when he disappeared, meanwhile Klaus looked the age he actually was supposed to be. Five frowned, the buried jealously he had at not getting to live his life like Klaus and the rest had.

 

He needed to tell some one, even thought it went against the very nature of his being.

 

_But not today._

 

So he pastes a sarcastic smile on and says, “I’m fine, just on my way to Vanya’s. By the way here’s the keys, hopefully you’re sober right now.”

 

Five gave him the keys, and walked away.

 

“I am, for your information.” Klaus huffed, but Five was already too far to hear him.

 

* * *

 

He went Vanya’s. Told her what happened. How he needed her help. She smiled patiently, giving him all the time he needed with out making him feel pressured. 

 

She was really didn’t deserve what had happened to her.

 

None of them did.

 

She gave him a small hug in which he reveled in, and drank up the contact like a sponge. Not hat he would ever mention that to anyone. Ever.

 

He didn’t mean too, but he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

_He had made it into the future. He had done it. He had proved his father wrong, and tasted the sweet, sweet, satisfaction knowing he was right. He looks up form his hands and the grin feel from his face. It was rubble, and dust, and dirt. Ash everywhere. The sun beat harshly down on the gravel and dirt road, and the ash blew through the air. The only sounds were the buildings crumbling down, and the wind whipping by._

_He coughed as ash was blown right into his face._

_He ran to his house. Needed to see if his family was there, that he want all alone._

_“Five!” He heard Allison’s voice._

_“I can’t believe it’s him.” He heard Diego’s voice._

_“Neither can I.” He heard Klaus laugh._

_He turned the corner and there stood his home. Crumbled, reduced to rubble, and ash. He dug through to see if anyone was still there. And that when he found them._

_He kneeled down and looked at them. His siblings, his family. Everyone gone._

_He felt the tears run down his face.  (It was the last time he cried for a long he needed  focus on surviving, he didn’t have time to dwell on_  _his emotions.) _

 

_He cried and screamed, because no one was there or hear it. He could be as loud as he wanted. No one could hear him._

 

_He was all alone._

 

* * *

 

He woke up shaking. He rubbed his eyes. It was still early in the morning, so he decided to just stay up ready for the day with out waking up Vanya.

 

After all, he had an owner of a certain eye to find.

 

Arriving at the facility, he was confronted with obstacle after obstacle. Flat they wouldn’t tell him who had the eye, they tried to take it from him, and then tried to call security on him. Didn’t they know he was trying to save the world, and everyone in it, and they were just blocking his attempts?

 

It’s like they didn’t want to be saved.

 

* * *

 

He walked by Klaus’ room. It seems he was having a phone conversation within someone. Although, the closer he got, the more it seemed like someone was in the room with him. I’ve frowned. Who would Klaus know enough to invite back into the house, much less his room?

 

He opened the door. Klaus was talking to no one. Or so it seemed.

 

“I know Ben, but come on! You have to admit it.”

 

“I don’t have to admit anything, Klaus.” The voice said.

 

Five rolled his eyes. At this point he was convinced something was wrong with his brain, if it kept making up voices when there was none there to be talking.

 

He opened the door and get Klaus’ attention. The weird voice was strangely quiet. Maybe his mind would calm down soon, and he would be able to move on with his life. Or as much as he could, considering the impeding big catastrophe he was currently dealing with.

 

He steeled himself for the next words he had to say. It would be difficult, but he knew there wouldn’t be a better person to ask with out getting nosy. Which was what he needed at the moment.

 

Five looks at his brother. “I need a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, I hope all you readers enjoy this story as it progresses.


	3. Welcome to your life (there's no turning back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of FIve's powers and trying to find the owner of the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title: "Everybody Want's to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears. Dialogue taken from the show, respective rights going to respective owners. Also, I think the "Five smashes the snow globe on his head instead of Klaus' thing is going to be a reoccurring theme in my stories, I guess.

“Oh? A favor from little ole me?” Klaus laughed. 

 

“What could he possibly need from you Klaus?” He heard someone say.

 

“I need your help to find the owner of this eye.” He held up the plastic eye. “I wouldn’t usually choose you to help me. But desperate times, desperate measures.”

 

Five turned around, assuming Klaus was following, when he heard “Let’s go Klaus, I’m curious to see where this is all headed.”

 

“Aren’t we all.” Five muttered to himself.

 

He missed the look between Ben and Klaus as he walked down the hall.

 

* * *

 

_The whispers increased, from low level buzzing to whispers to full on conversation._

 

_“Do you think he can hear us?” He hears a voice similar to Allison._

 

_“Hey Five, can you hear me?” Someone shouted. (Klaus?)_

 

_‘They aren’t real.’ He had to keep moving, find if there was someone, anyone had survived. ‘You’re just imagining them.’_

 

_“Five?”_

 

_“Where are you going?”_

 

_“Dude, I don’t think he can hear us?”_

 

_The voices swirled and he pressed his hands to his ears, tunelessly humming off-key, trying to block out the voices._

 

_He can still hear the muffled voices, so he presses his hands into his head again, trying harderthan before to block out the voices._

 

_The voices quiet and he breathes a sigh of relief, dropping his hands from his head. The quiet, the blissful quiet, was finally there._

 

_He looks around. ‘With that problem solved, now there’s still the issue of how to get back home.’_

 

_He spots the department store, and starts walking towards it. ‘Maybe there is something I can use for later.’_

 

_As he walks away, he ignores the way the wind whistles, almost sounding like concerned voices._

 

* * *

 

“Like I said to your son earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client's consent, I simply can't help you.” The doctor says, ignoring the people in front of him. 

 

Five looks unhappy at this answer. “Well, we can't get consent if you don't give us a name.” He looks halfway close to punching the doctor in the face. 

 

_Temper, temper_. Klaus thinks to himself.

 

The doctor rolls his eyes. “Well, that's not my problem. Sorry.” Klaus can see Five’s irritation growing.“Now, there's really nothing more I can do, so…”

 

Klaus’ eyes light up, and he comes up with a plan. He can feel Ben tensing next to him. “What are you planning on doing Klaus?” 

 

He sees Five look around real quick, and shake his head. _File that for later._

 

He pipes up, breaking the staring contest between the two. “And what about my consent?”

 

The doctor, clearly not expecting that question, looks away startled. “Excuse me?”

 

“Who gave you permission” he lets out a cry, “to lay your hands on my son?”

 

“What?” They both say, at the same time Ben says, “Please don’t tell me you plan on punching Five.”

 

“You heard me.” He says, ignoring Ben.

 

“I didn't touch your son.”

 

“Oh, really? Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then?”

 

“He doesn't have a swollen-“ the doctor is interrupted when he punches Five right in the face, who doesn’t even flinch, just lets outa grunt,

 

“I want it. Name, please. Now.” He says, making the _gimme_ motion with his hands.

 

Instead, the doctor gives him look like he’s not going to do anything. _Time to switch tactics_. He thinks.

 

“Klaus, whatever you are thinking, don’t do it.” Ben says, sighing and putting his head in his hands, knowing his pleas fall on deaf ears.

 

He reaches for the snow globe, but before he can, Five smashed it over his head. Not even having to feign shock, he blinks confused at the course of events that had taken place.

 

“How could you do this to my son?” He says, looking to the doctor. 

 

The doctor has his eyes open wide in disbelief. “…I didn’t do anything.” A pause. “You guys are crazy.” 

 

The doctor picks up the phone and dials security, but he manages to grab the phone and say “Help, there’s been an assault in Mr. There's been an assault in Mr. Big's office, and we need security, now. Schnell!”

 

The doctor slowly looks between them and reluctantly pulls the information, leaving Klaus smirking and Five sitting stock still.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe he found nothing.” Five said, sitting next to him. He touched to his head, finding it was still bleeding. 

 

“We should get you to a hospital.” Klaus says, looking at the wound that was still bleeding sluggishly.

 

“No, I’ll be alright.” Klaus waits for five to elaborate, but he doesn’t leading Klaus to look at him.

 

“You sure? It looked painful.” 

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Klaus dropped the subject. He looked at Ben, who shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe it doesn’t hurt him. Who knows what happened in him to in the future.” 

 

Five rolled his eyes. “For the last time, Klaus, I’m fine.” He raised an eyebrow. “Not that it was any of your concern.”

 

He shared a look with Ben. “Five?”

 

“I swear to god if you ask me if I need to got to a hospital or if I’m fine-“ Five whipped his head around glaring at him.

 

“Since when can you speak to ghosts?”

 

Five snorted. It was an undignified noise, and Klaus could barely believe it came from Five. “I can’t. That’s _your_ power, remember?”

 

“Mmhmm.” He decided to drop the subject for now, as he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere. “Whatever you say.”

 

Five rolls his eyes, and turns away from him. “Whatever.”

 

“Hey, you know, I've just now realized why you're so uptight. You must be horny as hell!” Klaus laughed. “All those years by yourself. It's gotta screw with your head, being alone.”

 

“Well I wasn't alone.” Five says quietly, like a confession. 

 

HIs interest was peaked. “Oh? Pray tell.”

 

Five let out a rare smile. “Her name was Delores. We were together for over 30 years.”

 

Klaus could feel his eyes widen. “Thirty years? Oh, wow!” He lets out another laugh. “God, the longest I've been with someone was I don't know, three weeks. And that's only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep.” 

 

He thought about that time. “He did make the most fantastic osso buco, though. It was-Five?” 

 

In the back of the cab, Five suddenly appeared, startling the driver. “Don’t stop. Just keep going.” He instructed, ignoring Klaus’ cry for his money in the background. 


	4. The best of us can find happiness in misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note from Reginald Hargreeves, a flashback to the future. Also, Klaus notices something is off with Five. (The usual plot devolvement as well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "I Don't Care" from Fall Out Boy, because that's what I was listening to when I wrote this. Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I just graduated from college. So, I've been looking for universities to apply to and working more. 
> 
> As usual, respective rights go to the respective owners. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

_ Thursday, November 11 _

 

_ Number Five seems to be demonstrating another power, under the same way Number Four does. Considering the two are related biologically it would seem that they developed the same sort of powers. I will try and repeat the experiment on Number Five to test this theory.  _

 

_ Number Four has already been started on testing, and so far has not shown much progress beyond being slightly less scared when the voices and people appear to him.  _

 

_ I will have to take desperate measures and bring him to the crypt. Perhaps this will also have an effect on Number Five, whose power has yet to be developed beyond the initial spatial jumps he already has been able to do. _

 

_ He has become adamant about time travel, so this might be shelved for another time. It’s best he doesn’t get the absurd idea into his head thus far  _

 

Reginald Hargreeves closed his red journal of personal notes and stood up. It was time for dinner, and it was unbefitting to be late. 

 

He walked to the table and saw all of the others, backs straight and waiting for him to arrive. He sat down, turned the radio on and began eating, listening to the soothing sounds of the radio and the blissful silence of dinner.

 

* * *

 

Klaus had his suspicions long ago. It was all too obvious, especially when he himself knew what to look for. Five always had “guiding voices” when younger, but no one except Klaus knew what they looked like. It was only when they got older and wiser than they realized no one knew or saw these people.

 

Five kept it to himself, but Klaus wasn’t so lucky. He was put through trials and tribulations no kid should have to face.

 

They all were. Each in their own personal hell of Reginald’s making.  _ How fitting _ . Klaus thought to himself.  _ That even as superheroes, we can’t save ourselves. _

 

And then Five disappeared. For thirty years. And then when he came back there were more important things to worry about. 

 

Like the end of the world, for starters.

 

* * *

 

_ Five looked around the desolate wasteland. It had been years, decades even, and he had grown used to the silence. Occasionally, he would hear the voices of his family, but he ignored it. They were gone and he needed to accept that. _

 

_ They needed to keep moving, finding a new place to wind down. It was calm and incredibly quiet. No sounds of birds, crickets or even people moving about. Everything was still, the aftermath of the destruction still visible for miles around.  _

 

_ Delores says, “We need to keep moving.” _

 

_ “I know.” He says, looking at the crumbled remains. _

 

_ “Five.” He hears Allison say.  _

 

_ He ignores her. Even after all these years, he still thinks it’s her for a brief second before remembering otherwise. ‘It’s not her. Don’t turn around. Don’t react.’ _

 

_ His shoulders tense up and he ignores the cries of his sister.  _

 

_ He turns to Delores. “We need to move.”  _

 

_ She rolls her eyes and laughed. “That’s what I’ve been saying.”  _

 

_ He picks her up and on the wagon, and continues away from the voices still calling out his name.  _

 

* * *

 

Five woke up gasping. The memories of the future continually haunted him ever since he had come back. He shoved it away and locked it up. He didn’t have time to deal with this. There was an apocalypse to deal with and he had to rally the family back together. 

 

It was harder than he thought. 

 

_ It was so much easier when they were just voices in my head that I could ignore.  _

 

He stares at the wall of his ceiling and tries to contemplate where he was going with this.  _ We only have five days left to find the man who ends everything.  _

 

He drags a hand down his face as he sits on the side of the bed. 

 

He rolls the eye in the palm of his hand, thinking. A knock sounded on the door. He turned around, saw Klaus, and turned back to his eye. 

 

“Five hurry up, we’re going to be late.” Klaus opened the door. 

 

“Come on, I’m hungry.” A voice whined. 

 

Five didn’t even bother to look up, used to Klaus’ whining and sighed, “You don’t need to wait for me to go eat, so go.”

 

Five missed Klaus’ look of confusion and went to the bathroom, passing by him. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, so You need any more company today? I could, uh clear my schedule.” Klaus laughs and looks at him. 

 

“Looks like you've got your hands full.” Five mutters, picking up his toothbrush. 

 

“No, not really.” Klaus shrugs.

 

“Mmhmm.” Five mutters. “I need a shower, so mind leaving the bathroom?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

Klaus nodded and left. “Oh yeah, sure.”

 

Fic closed the door, locked it and slid down the door, putting his hands in his head and sighed. 

 

_ This is more difficult than I thought it would be.  _

 

He turned on the shower and sighed, he didn’t have time to be complacent. 

 

* * *

 

After ditching Klaus, he looked in the van to Delores. She was giving him a hard time. 

 

“ _ Are you drunk? _ ” Delores asks him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, I'm not drunk. I'm working.” He rolls his eyes. 

 

“ _ Is this about the eye thing again? _ ” She asked, exasperated. 

 

“Yes, it's about the eye thing. This is the place it was made. Or will be made.” Five took a deep sigh. “We just have to wait.”

 

“ _ I feel like that’s all we’ve been doing. _ ” She sounded annoyed, which was fair. They’d been waiting for this moment for literal decades. 

 

“I know and I’m sorry, but we  _ need _ to get this right, or it’s the end of everyone and everything.” He paused. “And as much as I say otherwise, I don’t actually want that to happen.” 

 

She was quiet for a moment. “ _ I know. It’ll all pay off in the end. It had too _ .” 

 

“I hope so too.” He mutters, looking at the facility again, focusing on the people there. “I really do.” 


	5. Put it back together as if the time had never passed (And I can't seem to get a grip, no matter how I live with it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so bad updating on time. I've been busy working/getting all the stuff ready for going to college in the fall (I can't wait! so excited ngl) plus I'm going on vacation in a few days. But enough about my life, on to the story! Remember to comment/leave a kudos if you enjoy, it makes me happy to receive them & possibly might make me update faster, but no promises.

It had been a  _ day _ . 

 

Klaus was beyond exhausted and aching everywhere, both physically and emotionally. The sudden  _ pop _ back to the future was tiring in more ways than one. The past year had been  _ awful _ and he wasn’t keen to repeat it. 

 

_ Not that any of them knew, or cared. _ He thought bitterly to himself. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ben muttered to him, as he shakily turned off the faucet for a bath. He needed a good long soak, the tension and adrenaline that had kept him sharp the past few months had nowhere to go, and he needed to set himself up not to fall into bad habits again.  

 

“I’m fine.” he muttered, shoving off Ben’s concern. He ignored how Ben’s eyes lasted on him, tensing but ultimately ignoring anything he said. 

 

“If you say so.” Ben frowned. He had been there with Klaus the entire time, even time travel couldn't break them apart.

 

Ben disappeared to do ghostly things and Klaus sunk underneath the water to drown out the gunfire and screaming he had been accustomed to the past year he was in combat.

 

* * *

 

Ben looked at the closed door and knew that regardless of what Kalus said, he was  _ not _ okay. No one else noticed, and he couldn't contact anyone. Except…

 

_ No, that’s crazy.  _ A beat passed.  _ Well, they  _ **_are_ ** _ twins, it would make sense.  _ A plan was forming in his mind.  _ Might as well try. _

 

He walked over to Five’s room, where he was talking to another lady, Delores if he remembered by what Klaus said. He saw her smile at Five, mother-henning him in a way he couldn't see. 

 

“Oh, Five, why don’t you take a rest?” She said, moving to brush his hair. Her transparent hand went through his head and he was wholly unaffected. She pursed her lips in a frown, watching him.

 

 Five looked at the mannequin and frowned, “No time, we only have three more days until the world ends.” 

 

“Surely you can manage a five-minute break?” she looked to him even though he couldn't see it.

 

“No, no one else in this house is working on anything. Allison and Luther are too wrapped up in themselves and their problems, Klaus is traumatized by his trip to the past, Diego is nowhere to be found, and Vanya is avoiding all of us.” He muttered, writing more equations on the wall. “I’m going to the Commission tomorrow, hopefully, to stop a few things before they begin.” 

 

Ben couldn’t help himself, he laughed. Five was always a planner, down to the exact detail. “So meticulous.” he murmured. 

 

Five whipped around and looked right at him, or well., through him. He got up off the bed and frowned. “Hello? Klaus? Diego?” 

 

When no one responded he got up and walked out to the hall and saw no one. “Not funny, guys. If this is a prank I really don’t have time for it.” He closed the door (not like that stropped Ben) and went back to his calculations.

 

Delores raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged.  _ So I  _ **_was_ ** _ right, just as I suspected. Now to talk to Delores. _

 

He gestured to Delores to go outside, and she nodded, following him.

 

“He needs to talk to Klaus.” he said to her, gesturing to the bathroom which held the aforementioned person. 

 

“I agree. I’ll push him to do so, he actually listens to me sometimes, even if he thinks I’m that mannequin.” She rolled her eyes. 

 

Ben hid a snicker. “Hey, guys gotta do what a guy’s gotta do.” 

 

She punched him in the arm and was about to go back to the room when Klaus appeared. “What’s the meaning of this pow-wow?” 

 

Ben shrugged. “Just wanted to talk.” 

 

“I see.”

 

He gave both of them a raised eyebrow and frowned as he walked passed them. 

 

Ben looked down the hallway Klaus disappeared too.

 

They had a lot of work to do. 

 

And not a lot of time.

 

* * *

 

_ “These are the last blues, yeah _

_ The glow of the cities below lead us back _

_ To the places that we never should have left _

_ The last blues we're ever gonna have _

_ Let's see how deep we'll get _

_ The glow of the cities below lead us back _

_ To the places that we never should have left-” _

 

* * *

 

It was a hard winter...summer? It was hard to remember which season it was since they all looked the same.

 

Dust flew from the crumbling buildings, as it did any other day. He wiped the dust out of his eyes and frowned when it came back with little black flakes.

 

_ That can’t be good _ . He thought as he coughed again. It was a constant battle with his lungs. 

 

The dust and ash had spread so far and wide, settled so heavily on buildings that it was a constant presence in his life.

 

No matter where he went, ash and dusted coated everything. It got into his food, his lungs, onto his clothes.

 

He was never free of it, an omnipresent thing in a world that had basically disintegrated in a matter of seconds.

 

Maybe centuries later it will be inhabitable, not that it matters that much in the end.

 

He trudged on, ignoring the voices as usual. He knew he was slipping out of reality. Solitude was not good for humans, but what choice did he have?

 

He could only survive until the next day, and the day after that. Taking it day by day, it didn’t feel like the years stretched out between him.

 

_ I have had enough rest time _ , he figured to himself, dusting off his pants and getting up again.

 

He grabbed Delores’ wagon and set off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend the time listening to bitch lasagna on Spotify while writing this? Yes. (I was gonna name this chapter that, but I stopped myself.)


	6. I am an arms dealer fitting you with weapons in the form of words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five puts his plan into motion, Klaus meets a certain someone, and Luther tries to plan a family meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of hiatus with this story, but I'll try and finish it up this month, or at least in January. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter title from "This AIn't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy.

“Good, you’re up.” Five said walking into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee.

 

Luther said to both of them as he walked in “We need to talk, can you get everyone, I need to make an announcement.”

 

Klaus looked up from where his head laid on the table. “Sounds great, but I’m busy today.”

 

Five turned around and shoved the instinct to slap him down,  _ it wouldn’t do to start violence this early in the morning. _

 

He directed a smile on his face, ignoring Luther. “Do I need to remind you that the world is ending in three days?”

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I’m acutely aware of it, thanks. No need to remind me.”

 

Five sighed and muttered to himself, “You’d think it would be taken more seriously.” As he walked back to his room to get ready.

 

* * *

 

Five appeared again in his room and let out a big sigh.

 

Delores smiles and said, “Long day?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “And it has barely even started yet.”

 

“I’m sure this plan will work. I mean, if it doesn’t then I guess everyone will just die.” Delores said.

 

He fought against rolling his eyes again. “And I’m sure you’re  _ so _ concerned.”

 

_ He’d never admit but he’s very concerned about his family _ . She thought.

 

She rolled her eyes and decided to bring up something she had been meaning to talk about. “So you know how you’re having problems lately? I think Klaus is too.”

 

Five turned around, “What do you mean?” 

 

“Well, I think he can hear me. He was surprised earlier.” She pursed her lips and looked to him. “You guys  _ are _ twins so wouldn’t it make sense that you guys share powers, however small it is?”

 

“I guess, but we don’t really have time to talk about this, remember. I have to go to the Commissary today.” He frowned. “Not to mention, what kinda powers would we even share? It’s not like I can talk to ghosts or he’s able to move through time and/or space.”

 

“I wish you’d tell them about your plan. Backup is always better than none.” She sighed. 

 

“They’d just get in my way. Now I have to go to the commission, I’ll see you later?” 

 

She smiled. “Of course. Where else would I go?”

 

He smiled a small smiled and she counted it a victory. He hasn’t had much reason to smile so it was always nice to see him smile.

 

He disappeared and she got up from the seat she was in, looking at the mannequin that was supposed to be her and sighed. 

 

_ Time to kick start this, I need answers. No matter is he is blind to the idea, or simply just doesn’t want it to be true. I need to know if he can see me. _

 

“If he won’t figure it out himself I’ll do it for him.” 

 

* * *

 

Klaus sighed. It was getting harder and harder to fall asleep. 

 

A woman, who liked to be dressed in 50s garb, was standing in the house. “Excuse me?” 

 

She turned around and smiled. “Hi, Klaus! Nice to meet you, I’m Delores.”

 

“Ah, so you’re  _ her _ . Nice to meet you.” He looked at her again. “Mind explaining why you’re in 50s garb?”

 

She frowned. “I died in the 50s, that’s probably why.”

 

He nodded. “Makes sense.” A moment of silence. “So why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you. About Five.” She looked at him straight in the eye. “It’s about something you need to know.”

 

* * *

 

Down in the designated meeting area, Luther was annoyed that two people had not deigned to show up when he specifically requested the whole family to be here. 

 

“Where is Five?” Luther frowned. “And where is Klaus? I told both of them to be here.”

 

“Who knows.” Diego rolls his eyes. “How about you just get in with this pointless meeting. I have better things to do than sit around and chat with you people.” 

 

Allison presses her lips in annoyance. “Let’s give them a few more minutes and then if they aren’t here we can start without them.”

 

“I’m here!” They heard Klaus yell. “I’m sorry I’m late...had some business to deal with.” He waved his hand around. “Important stuff.”

 

“Sure.” Luther ignored him and continued on. “We need to figure out what causes the apocalypse. Now, there are loads of possibilities. Nuclear war, asteroids. But I'm thinking this is about the Moon.”

 

Klaus snorts. “Not everything is about you,  _ Number one _ .”

 

Luther glared. “I’m going to find his research. You can either come with me or lay down and nothing  _ as usual _ .” 

 

Klaus jumped up and looked ready to sling another insult and Allison got in between then before fists were thrown. “Alright, cool down. Last time we all died trying to fight this right?”

 

Then, a thought occurred to her  _ What if...it’s not an event but someone? We all died fighting this, apparently, so it can’t be an event. It has to be a person.  _ She frowned and tried to go over it in her mind.  _ But who? _

 

She looked to her brothers who were still deep in conversation. 

 

Diego looked at his knife before sheathing it. “She’s right, what makes this time any different?”

 

“We have Five.” She said, looking for their youngest sibling who was nowhere to be found.

 

“Where  _ is  _ he anyway?” 

 

* * *

 

_ This is the absolute worst _ . He thought to himself.  _ This better work _ .

 

He wrote down the last of his thoughts and turned to the person behind him. “Who do I turn this into, I’m finished.”

 

The man's face looked shocked. “Y-you’re fine? But that case was incredibly hard to finish!”

 

His blank face showed how much he cared for the man's words. The man laughed awkwardly and said, “Well since the Handler gave the case to you, she’s probably the one you turn it into.”

 

He let out a big sigh. “Of course.”

 

Just as he was getting up to leave, she walked in. “Leaving so soon?”

 

He faked a smile. “No, I just wanted to give you the case.” A pause. “I finished.”

 

As he gave the explanation of who should be killed and why she nodded. “Very good, now...Let’s have a talk shall we?”

 

He dutifully followed her ignoring everyone else watching. 

  
_ This had better work _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about making a playlist of these songs? I can always just link them in the end notes if anyone is curious. Let me know in the comments below!


	7. Bandwagon is full, please catch another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a few episodes, but I can assume if you've watched the show, everything has more or less happened the same. (Excluding the Allison/Luther stuff, that was never a thing in this 'verse.)
> 
> So to everyone who was patiently waiting for an update...sorry. To be entirely truthful, I lost interest in this story and the other one. It's becoming a struggle to update, and I want to focus on new stories coming in the New Year. So I've decided to try and finish this up this chapter, but if anyone wants to pick up/explore this 'verse I have no issues with it, just link this fic or something. I hope you enjoyed this (short) story and have a good holiday and New Year!
> 
> The chapter title is from "This Ain't A Scene, It's an Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy

It did work. Quite well, in fact, although in the end, it didn’t help much. He looked up and made very cease their shouting. “ Guys. This is it. The apocalypse is still on. The world ends today.”

 

They gave him a confused look. Allison raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

 He showed them the newspaper. “This is exactly what I found when I appeared here. The Academy was in ruins and you all were dead.” 

 

A quiet pause before Diego said, “Are you sure that nothing has changed?”

 

Five shook his head. “I’m sure.” He looks around and everything seems like it would point to a normal, peaceful, day. _It was a lie._ “Vanya is the reason the academy falls.”

 

All at once multiple voices protest this. 

 

“What?”

 

“You can be serious?”

 

“Our  _ sister _ Vanya?”

 

He rubs his hand down his face and sigs loudly. “Yes, our sister Vanya. All this time I thought it was Herald Jenkins, but...it was her. She causes it. He was simply the catalyst.”

 

“Let’s regroup in a bit, find out what we can.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we regrouped in a bowling alley.” Five scoffed. “How can we plan here with all this noise?”

 

“Well, you’ll just have to deal with it.” Klaus muttered. “It’s the easiest place to reconvene.”

 

Five ignored him and looked around the area. Happy families were milling about, no idea that such a devastating event was going to happen later in the day. “Then let’s plan.”

 

Diego spoke up for the first time. “You said it was Vanya who destroyed the Academy and everything?” At FIve’s nod, he continued, “We might need to get rid of her.. if there is no other option.”

 

Allison whipped her head around and glared at him. “She is our  _ sister _ !” 

 

“Our sister, who is going to destroy  _ practically _ everything.”

 

“Everything. Nothing is spared, not even her.” Five said, quietly. “I don’t think you guys get  _ how _ serious this is.”

 

Luther scuffed. “I think we do.” 

 

Five slammed his fist on the table, having others look at him but quickly looking away from his glare. “No, you  _ don’t _ . Not even buildings survive this thing. Its just dust...wind whipping around, and barely anything to helo you survive. It’s amazing how I managed to survive.”

 

There was a quiet silence before Five spoke again. “If I have to do something to prevent that, I will. No matter the cost.”

 

Allison frowned. “I still don’t agree with it, but we can table it for now.”

 

It was then an employee came up and said, “Uh...my manager said if you don’t bowl, you’ll have to leave.”

 

She walked away and Klaus smirked and said, “Alright then, who’s turn is it?”

 

* * *

 

Vanya smiled. The feeling of raw power coursing through her veins was unlike anything she had ever felt. Finally, for once, she wasn’t  _ ordinary _ or  _ plain _ . She was just herself. As she listened to excuses made to her for the reasons of why her powers were suppressed the way they were, she calmly raised a hand and said, “No more excuses.”

 

The building trembled around her.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t believe her. She took him away from his family to stall him. He got there just as Vanya had begun playing.

 

 It had started.

 

 She was  _ glowing _ . 

 

He saw his siblings debating what to do and how everyone was trying to come together to help their sister. 

 

_ The violin is the cause of whatever happens. We need to take that away, and then maybe we have a chance.  _

 

He speaks to his siblings. “If she finishes this is it. It’s over.”

 

“So what do we do?” Allison mutters.

 

“I have an idea.”

 

He quickly explains and they set into action. Eventually, Vanya falls down, and Diego catches her. He looks to see the impending object get closer. They were minutes away from it crashing down. 

 

“We still failed.” Luther frowns. “Even though we stopped her, we still failed.”

 

Five looked at his sister, who was passed out. “Maybe not. Everyone, hold hands. I have an idea.”

 

He watched as everyone held hands, and then connected his hands. He put all his energy into it, knowing if he didn’t succeed they would all die. He could feel a tug and pulled on it harshly. He could feel them enveloped in bright light. 

 

And then...nothing.

 

As they disappeared, the concert hall exploded into light, setting everything askew and breaking the building. 

 

The building, along with everything else around it, was broken down to mere ash and rubble. 

 

There was nothing but silence as the world grew still and was overcome by this light.

 

But out of the ashes, hope was growing.

 

Even if no one was there to see it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I decided to just cut it off here but I will eventually write a fic that details them talking about how they both discovered they have a small part of each other's powers. I have a few fics in progress, but I want to get a good chunk written before its posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, let me know what you thought. You can also reach me [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com%20rel=)
> 
> And join my discord: [here](https://discord.gg/n4jVRB)


End file.
